Souji, el pequeño samurái
by KawaiiKagu
Summary: El pequeño, Okita Souji, cómo hijo de Kagura que es, no puede permitir que su estúpido y sádico padre le diga en su cara que es un niño débil. Se tiene que hacer fuertes a las buenas o a las malas, con o sin ayuda de su padre, de hecho, mejor sin él, así de paso lo sorprende.
1. chapter 1

Olu, amores :3 aquí Kagu 7u7

Aquí lo que será mi primer fic largo. Bueno, no sé si será largo, pero al menos más de un capítulo va a tener XD Me inspiré en las imágenes que Loli SAMURAI-san ha hecho del hijo de Okita y Kagura, la mayoría seguro las han visto y me darán la razón en que ese beibi castaño de ojos azules es tan lindo que es imposible no amarlo sagfadshagdfas y bueno, por eso me dio jajaja. Decidí llamarlo Souji y no Soichiro como he visto que es más conocido, porque a mí me gusta más alv, además le hace honor a Okita Souji, que es la figura histórica en que está basado Sougo.

Aviso que puede que las actualizaciones sean un poco lentas porque como ya dije antes, ando corta de tiempo este verano, y, además, ya dije que entre Gintoki y yo no se sabe quién es más vago XD. Pero intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Sin más, aquí está la primera entrega, agradecería sus opiniones para saber si les gusta. Como siempre, gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan mis fics, me animan mucho a escribir más. Los kelo mucho.

 **Aclaraciones:**

OoC porque yolo!!! Agsfadhgasfdjahgsd!!! Trataré de que sea lo más leve posible.

Semi-AU

Sougo- 31 años

Kagura- 27 años

Souji- 6 años

Las edades de los demás personajes también varían, obvio, al igual que la ships y los hijos de cada cual. Pero solo aclaro la de ellos que son los protagonistas y que se sepa que Kagura tuvo a Souji en edad de dar a luz, no sea que me vaya a llevar la ONU. Aunque igual me va a llevar por los lemon que vendrán sdsgdfasdgjhgdkasj 7u7

Los personajes que utilizo, menos Souji y los demás niños, en caso de que hallan más, que son de mi total manipulación, no son de mi propiedad (si fueran míos ya estuvieran casados y con hijos realmente) y Gintama tampoco, son de Hideaki Sorachi-sensei.

 **Agradecimientos** a Loli SAMURAI por darle a Souji la kawai apariencia que tiene e inspiración a mí.

Sin más, la historia.

 **Souji, el pequeño samurái.**

 **Cápitulo 1**

 ** _Por KawaiiKagu_**

\- ¡Mami, mami! — el pequeño de ojos de cielo corría a toda velocidad que le permitían sus diminutos pies la distancia desde su cuarto a la cocina, cargando su espadilla de madera y haciendo bailar el mechoncito de pelo castaño que sobresalía a forma de antenilla desde su cráneo- ¿Eso que sonó fue la puerta? ¿Llegó papi? — se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, buscando a todas partes con su mirada buscando la presencia de su progenitor. En vano, solo vio a su madre. Descubrir que no había llegado aún lo hizo inflar las mejillas y resoplar- ¡Hum!

\- ¡Ah! Sou-chan…- Kagura se encontraba, como todos los días, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en la cocina, aunque más en vano que la búsqueda de su hijo, definitivamente, el arte culinario no era lo de la bermellón- El bastardo de tu padre aún no llega aru — la mujer giró su cabeza y le sonrió al pequeñín de la forma más dulce en que una madre puede sonreírle a su hijo.

Desde que Souji, fruto del amor de Sougo y Kagura, tuvo uso de razón el objetivo de sus infantiles días era vencer a su padre y humillarlo probando que era más fuerte que él. Definitivamente, no había duda de que la pelirroja era su madre. Aunque a pesar del comportamiento hostil, el niño admiraba mucho a su padre, lo quería mucho, también a su madre. Souji no era como cualquier otro niño que se habría traumado al ver a sus padres pelear día y noche. Con los padres que tenía, las peleas diarias y nocturnas eran algo normal. El niño había aprendido de esa forma lo fuertes que eran las personas que le habían dado vida, incluso a veces se sentaba en el sofá a hacer apuestas sobre si ganaría papi o mami.

Pero, volviendo al punto, Souji estaba enojado. Incluso había preparado su espada de madera para partírsela en la cabeza a su padre y él aun no llegaba, seguro le tenía miedo. Desinfló sus mejillas y se dirigió corriendo a su madre, colgándose de su cintura con los pies y gateando por su espalda como si escalara una montaña rocosa hasta posicionarse tras ella agarrándose con sus dos manitas por detrás del cuello de Kagura, haciéndola tambalearse un poco.

-Neee, mami…- le habló al oído con su voz infantil- ¿Papi va a tardar mucho? ¿Por qué aún no viene? Neee…- el niño se empezó a impacientar y a tirar de su mamá muy dulcemente, provocando una tierna sonrisa en Kagura que seguía sin apartar su vista de la olla de curry que intentaba cocinar.

\- Él…la verdad tienes razón…está tarde…- la bermellón hablaba con su hijo, pero era más como si hablara con ella misma- Seguro está ocupado.

-Pero, mami, tu siempre dices que papi es un vago que lo que menos hace es trabajar… - Souji comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su madre, haciendo moñitos y tirando un poco de este, con cara de alguien que está haciendo un trabajo muy serio.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad…- Kagura soltó una leve carcajada que se borró instantáneamente cuando su hijo volvió a abrir la boca.

\- Seguro que está con otra mujer…- el pequeño sonrío con malicia al sentir como los hombros de su madre temblaban y el cuchillo con que ella cortaba los cebollines era estampado fuertemente contra la meseta.

\- Que se atreva aru…- a veces Kagura se preguntaba de donde su hijo sacaba esas ideas con los siete años que tenía.

Souji era como la mezcla del sádico y la china. Dos en uno. Tanto física como mentalmente.

En apariencia, era pequeño. Su cabello era castaño como el de su padre y su estilo de peinado era similar, un poco más alborotado que el de Sougo. Sus ojos eran azules y grandes como los de su madre, recordaban al cielo. Vestía un kimono como el que usaba su padre cuando no estaba de servicio, de tonalidades verde opaco, más claro en la parte de arriba y más oscuro para abajo, en la parte del pantalón.

Su personalidad, pues bueno…era un diablillo digno de ser hijo de sus padres. Su parte sádica adoraba molestar a su mamá y su parte china, joder todo el día a su papá. Sus padres lo amaban, hasta podían usarlo como arma el uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Hum! Ya está, Sou-chan- dijo la bermellón relamiendo la cuchara embarrada de curry del que estaba dentro de la olla- ¿Tienes hambre, ¿no? - lo cargó, lo llevó a la mesa y lo bajó de sus brazos para hacerlo sentarse en una silla.

\- ¿Vamos a comer ya? - la expresión del niño no había sido alegre.

-Ara, ¿no tienes hambre aru?

\- Si…pero…- al pequeño le resultaba difícil decir lo que quería y removía su cabeza a todos lados con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, se veía bien tierno. Claro, para Kagura no era nada difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo.

\- ¿Quieres esperar a tu papi aru? - dijo riendo entre dientes, supo que había dado en el clavo cuando vio al niño sonrojarse más aún y negar fuertemente con la cabecita.

\- ¡Claro que no! - se dirigió a la bermellón mientras ella ponía la mesa- N-n-no… ¿No serás tú quien lo quiere esperar, hu? - dijo acusante- Dios, mami, no puedes vivir sin él…jajaja- su risa era nerviosa, parecida a la que Gintoki hacía cuando mentía, hasta lo de tsundere lo tenía.

Kagura reía y reía, poniendo un plato con comida frente al niño.

-Tienes razón ¿sabes? ...Supongo que en verdad no podría vivir sin el aru…-una tierna sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Kagura era una mujer muy bonita, su cabello suelto la hacía resaltar mucho.

Souji amaba mirarla. Era como una muñeca.

Ya, estaban madre e hijo listos para comer. El pequeño castaño apenas había levantado la cuchara del plato cuando ambos escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse.

\- ¡Papi! - el niño no siempre podía ocultar su alegría como le gustaría, le gustaba actuar maduro y era obstinado, de tal palo, tal astilla- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Hoy es el día en que te voy a vencer! - saltó de su silla y corrió como un rayo por entre los pies d Kagura, recogiendo su espada de madera de paso y dirigiéndose a donde su padre, la bermellón lo siguió.

Souji llegó en una carrera a la sala, donde vio a su papá sentado frente a la puerta quitándose las botas y el abrigo de su uniforme policial, levantó su espada y fue corriendo hacia su padre, con la idea de dejarlo K.O de un solo tablazo. Kagura, recostada a la puerta del pasillo miraba la escena con ternura.

\- ¡AGHHHHH! ¡MUERE! - con este grito de guerra el pequeño guerrero saltó sobre su objetivo, dejando caer su espadilla hacia el frente, justo sobre la cabeza de Sougo.

Para desgracia de su hijo, Okita esquivó con gracia el golpe mientras terminaba de quitarse las botas, haciendo que Souji cayera al suelo y rodara hasta chocar con la puerta.

Sougo miró con su expresión vacía como su niño rodaba por el suelo maldiciéndolo por no dejarse tocar del ataque y pataleando, escuchó a su mujer reír a sus espaldas. Se levantó del quicio donde estaba sentado y con paso lento se dirigió a donde yacía Souji pateando el suelo con los ojos aguados, lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la solapa del kimono como un perro carga a sus crías recién nacidas y lo volteó para verlo a la cara.

-Buenas noches, Souji, yo también te extrañé hoy…

Con una mirada seria y llena de sollozos, tanto por el dolor de la caída como por el orgullo roto, el niño le contestó:

-Buenas noches…

Sougo lo dejó en el suelo y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Solo buenas noches…?

Souji rectificó:

-Buenas noches, viejo.

Automáticamente, un aura roja asesina se formó alrededor de Sougo.

\- ¿Cómo mierdas me acabas de llamar, mocoso?

\- ¡Te acabo de llamar viejo! - le gritó Souji a su padre mientras le sacaba la lengua y echaba a correr mientras era perseguido por este, se escondió tras su madre, quien reía a carcajadas.

Si, Souji solo llamaba a Sougo papi cuando él no lo escuchaba. ¡Vaya niño más orgulloso tenían ahí! Ah, pero a Kagura sí que le decía mami, le encantaban los mimos de la bermellón, justo como a su padre.

Kagura, antes de que Sougo pudiera poner sus manos de nuevo sobre el niño, que aún le sacaba la lengua al padre escondido tras de ella, abrazó a su esposo con cariño y le besó la mejilla.

-Bienvenido, bastardo.

\- ¡Oh! China, estás bien cariñosa hoy… -Okita rodeó a la bermellón por la espalda con sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, acercándose a sus labios- ¿Pasó algo?

\- Eso debería preguntar yo…- Kagura lo besó suavemente- ¿Por qué llegas ahora? Es tarde…

\- Ahora te cuento, primero…- otro beso, un poco más duradero, hizo a Souji hacer y una graciosa cara de asco soltando un wakala que hizo parar a sus padres antes de que empezaran a casi violarse ahí mismo y reírse de las ocurrencias del niño- Primero… ¿ya comiste? Te acompaño.

El castaño de ojos rojizos pasó por al lado de su mujer, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al niño le sorprendía sobremanera que sus padres no hubieran peleado todavía esa noche por algo, su papá seguro estaba cansado ese día, se le notaba. Hoy podría dormir sin los extraños ruidos misteriosos que salían desde el cuarto de sus papas luego de las peleas, miró con complicidad a su madre y ambos siguieron a Sougo.

Como todas las noches, Sougo se sentó a la mesa en la silla en la que Souji decía querer sentarse. Y, como siempre, luego de un pequeño berrinche, en lugar de sentarse en otra silla, el pequeño terminaba sentado, con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas, en las piernas de su padre mientras este lo alimentaba y lo veía comer tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

-Sádico ¿quieres tomar un baño aru? Te ves cansado- Kagura lo había notado desde que lo había visto llegar, pero cada vez se lo notaba más, sentada en la silla frente a él, lo veía alimentar a su hijo sin probar bocado- ¿No vas a comer? - eran contadas las veces en que su esposo llegaba así del cuartel, seguro algo serio pasaba.

\- ¿Eh? - Sougo parecía distraído, se talló la nariz con los dedos antes de hablar- La verdad no tengo hambre, ya me bañé en el cuartel, no te preocupes por eso- bostezó- Solo déjame acabar con esto- miró hacia Souji que comía sobre sus piernas- y me iré a la cama.

\- ¡Hum! Te pasas el día vagueando y ni siquiera eres capaz de comerte lo que tu esposa te hace con cariño para cuando llegues aru…eres un inútil-Kagura se sentía decepcionada, se había esforzado cocinando precisamente esa noche.

\- Cállate, china machorra, seguro le pusiste a este curry el mejor matarratas que encontraste- señaló el plato donde ella le había servido.

\- ¡Hu! Para la próxima puedes estar seguro que lo haré aru

Souji sonrío en las piernas de su papá, había empezado la primera ronda. Aunque no duró mucho.

-En serio, china, hoy no estoy de ánimos…

Kagura se empezaba a preocupar.

-Chihuahua de mierda, ¿Pasó algo grave?

Okita comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del niño sobre él.

-Luego te digo, monstruo traga-traga- miró a Souji, luego a Kagura, señal de que no lo diría frente al niño.

Kagura entendió. Definitivamente algo pasaba. La cena transcurrió normalmente luego de eso. Souji le contó a Sougo, uno por uno, los planes que había ideado para vencerlo y que muy pronto pondría en marcha. Niño tonto, guerra avisada no mata soldados, y menos uno como lo era Okita Sougo, quien solo podía escuchar y reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo. Kagura hacía lo mismo, aunque le había dado ideas tontas para ayudar al niño, aún era ella, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para joder al chihuahua, la haría.

Después de cenar, era Sougo quien usualmente llevaba a Souji a su habitación y lo ponía en la cama, pero ese día no fue así. La bermellón lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama, porque su padre había ido a dormir en cuanto se levantó de la mesa con paso suave y lento. Kagura lo acostó en la cama, lo arropó con la manta y le besó la frente.

-Hasta mañana- le sonrió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero Souji la retuvo sosteniendo su mano- ¿Qué pasa?

-Etto…yo…bueno…- soltó su mano y se cubrió la cara con la manta para que su mamá no lo viera sonrojado de nuevo…- Dile a pap…al viejo inútil que buenas noches…

Kagura sonrió con ternura, asintió y salió de la habitación del niño. Ahora le tocaba lidiar con el otro niño que tenía en casa. Bueno, a veces Sougo actuaba como uno. Como hoy, que ni atrás ni alante decía que le pasaba que estaba tan cansado. Antes de ir a su habitación, Kagura se cambió a su ropa de dormir en el baño para luego seguir su camino. Al entrar a su cuarto vio que Sougo estaba acostado en la cama con un pie colgando fuera de esta y las manos sobre el pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, se concentraba en sentir como la brisa nocturna movía su flequillo sobre su frente. La bermellón se sentó en la cama junto a él y le acarició el cabello:

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Solo surgió otra organización en el bajo mundo, Akashi se hacen llamar, creo que es el nombre del jefe o algo, esta vez es realmente grande, y el gobierno la apoya desde las sombras, nos hemos pasado investigando todo el día, pero no podemos actuar si tiene respaldo gubernamental quedaríamos fuera de liga, el Shinsengumi…-habló sin rodeos, como si hubiera pensado mucho sobre qué decir.

\- Ya veo…pero hay muchas de esas ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia hace una más aru?

\- Actúan como animales, solo matan y roban durante el día por alguna razón, pero eso es peligroso, te los puedes encontrar donde sea, lo habíamos mantenido en secreto para no crear pánico, pero ya han desaparecido tres chicas jóvenes y dos niños…por esta zona…

-Sougo…

-Incluso tú o Souji podrían estar en peligro en algún momento…- apretó los puños.

-Sougo- dijo ella un poco más firme.

Okita la miró a los ojos.

-No soy una doncella que necesite protección…y no dejaré que a Souji le pase nada aru, así que, podrías preocuparte menos, ¿por favor? - puso su frente sobre la de su esposo- Mira, te has exigido tanto que estás afiebrado aru…no hagas eso.

-¿Qué dices? Es mi deber protegerte, china cochina, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Danna y el calvo de tu padre me matarían- sonrió un poco.

-Aun así…

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo un estruendo. Sougo y Kagura separaron sus frentes y miraron sorprendidos a la entrada de su habitación y vieron que Souji estaba parado allí con un rostro bien emocionado.

-¡¡¡Vamos a vencerlos, viejo!!!

-Souji ¿qué haces ahí? - Kagura lo interrogó, pero fue ignorada.

Souji corrió a través de la habitación y se subió en la cama con sus padres, encima del abdomen de Sougo y lo encaró con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡¡¡Vamos a acabar con ellos!!!

\- Souji ¿Qué dices? - Sougo estaba tan sorprendido como Kagura.

-Son tipos malos que quieren herir a mami ¿verdad? Llévame contigo a patearles el trasero. ¿Lo harás no? Con el tío Kondo y Toshi-chan…

\- Si, lo haremos. Pero tú no hay manera de que vayas.

\- ¿¡He?! ¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo? ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

\- ¡Eres un niño!

\- ¡Tú ya vencías gente mala cuando eras niño! Tío Kondo lo dijo y abuelito Gin dijo que mamá también… ¿¡Por qué no puedo?!

Kagura solo observaba boquiabierta la discusión que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se percataron de que estaban siendo escuchados? Sougo continuaba evadiendo los argumentos del niño.

-Por esto es que no quería decirlo frente a ti. ¡Deja de ser imprudente!

-No lo soy

-Lo eres. Tienes edad para entender lo que digo así que actúa acorde a eso. Te digo que no vas y es no.

-¡¡¡Pero, viejo…!!!

-¡¡¡Deja de llamarme así!!!- Okita tomó la pequeña mano de Souji, se desabrochó la camisa y llevó la manita que sostenía sobre una amplia cicatriz que recorría su pecho, el niño intentó retirar la mano por el asombro, pero Sougo lo detuvo.

Kagura no tenía palabras, recordaba esa cicatriz a la perfección, también fue obra del bajo mundo, Sougo se la había ganado protegiéndola a ella, en ese tiempo, pensó que lo perdería. Hubiera preferido no recordar eso. Okita continúo:

-Esas personas son capaces de esto, Souji. Han logrado herirme mil veces y yo soy MUCHO más fuerte que un niño como tu ¡Podrías morir ¿Crees que permitiré eso?

El niño meditó por un momento. Su padre, la persona que tanto admiraba y que era su meta, había estado a punto de morir en una ocasión a causa de la mafia ya, y eso podría repetirse. Pensar eso no hizo más que agrandar su rabia. Y entonces, ahí estaba Sougo diciéndole niño y débil una y mil veces. Estaba harto de oírlo. A pesar de su corta edad, se sintió menospreciado, ni más ni menos que por su ídolo, que además se ponía en peligro día a día para protegerlo. ¿Acaso era solo una carga? Eso lo remediaría. Si su padre no lo iba a ayudar, lo haría solo. Empujó lejos su mano del agarre de Okita y se salió por la ventana de un salto. Kagura Y Sougo saltaron de la cama prácticamente, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada Souji se adelantó:

-Solo quédate ahí y observa, viejo. ¡Voy a ser fuerte! ¡Mucho más que tú! Me voy con Tío Kondo y voy a entrenar tanto que no vas a poder ni hacerme cosquillas- su voz se empezaba a sentir llorosa y las lágrimas comenzaban a azotar sus ojos- Y vas a ver… ¡No voy a dejar que les pase nada ni a mami ni a ti de nuevo! - Entre lágrimas se volteó y salió corriendo con camino al Shinsengumi, que, para suerte solo quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa Okita.

Kagura intentó salir a detenerlo, pero fue retenida por la mano de Sougo en su antebrazo.

\- ¡Déjame ir, sádico! Tú mismo dijiste que es peligroso que…

\- ¡Espera! El Shinsengumi queda cerca, si lo sigues podría ir a otro lugar con tal de que no le hables de mí, lo conoces. Voy a llamar a Kondo-san…-sacó su celular del bolsillo y empezó a marcar.

Kagura solo lo miraba, a veces agradecía los momentos de insensibilidad del sádico de mierda.

Ambos se empezaron a desesperar cuando vieron que Kondo no respondía. Luego de 5 minutos ya era Sougo quien iba a por su chaqueta para perseguir al niño, cuando de pronto, recibió llamada de su Comandante, respondió a la velocidad de un rayo, ante la mirada asustada de Kagura:

-Kondo-san…

\- ¡Sougo! ¿Por qué está Souji-chan aquí tan tarde y llorando? Solo me paga mocos sin decirme qué le pasa.

Sougo suspiró aliviado al saber que el niño estaba bien. Aun así, estaba enojado con el aún.

-Es una larga historia, Kondo-san. Mañana le voy a contar. Por ahora, hágalo dormir, necesita calmarse.

\- ¿Seguro que ustedes están bien, Sougo?

-Que sí, mañana te digo. Buenas Noches.

-Ok…-Kondo colgó primero.

Sougo colgó y suspiró con alivio.

\- ¿Y Sou-chan? - Kagura seguía preocupada.

Sougo le pasó la mano tras la cintura para calmarla y la dirigió hacia el cuarto de ambos.

-Está con Kondo-san y los chicos, cálmate. Mira el lado bueno, he sudado tanto que ya no tengo fiebre.

-Idiota…dijo que no volvería hasta ser más fuerte que tú… suena como si ya se hubiera ido para siempre de casa aru... - Kagura hizo una expresión infantil que Sougo hacía mucho que no veía. La bermellón estaba preocupada.

-Mañana tengo trabajo de todas formas, ya te diré como va, no te preocupes, ya volverá y si está con ellos estará bien, yo estaré allá cada día vigilando. No seas tonta, china, si quieres puedes incluso ir con él, solo espera a mañana, ¿ok?

Kagura miró a su esposo, él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que la tranquilizó.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir.

-Pero a dormir, china. Ni se te ocurra violarme solo porque tu hijo no está, estoy cansado- le dijo él a modo de burla mientras le sonreía con malicia.

-También es tu hijo, tú idiota.

Sentenció Kagura golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza con la mano abierta, mientras subía las escaleras con la mano de él alrededor de sus caderas.

 **Notas Finales:**

Ok, si les digo que son las 3:32 am ¿me lo creen? Me emocioné y acabo de terminar el capítulo 1 a esta hora, hoy duermo como una marmota XD. Recuerden háganme saber cómo fue y si les gustó, sus opiniones me son de gran importancia. Sé que en esta primera entrega se me pasó la dosis de azúcar y drama, pero luego espero meter más así comedia y cosas suaves al estilo Gintama, a ver cómo le hago. Voy a ver cuándo tengo listo el capítulo 2 para subirlo lo más pronto posible, si mi vagancia me lo permite, claro está no prometo nada. El largo de los capítulos será como yo tenga el día, lo que sí puedo decir que ninguno más corto que este, más largo a lo mejor.

Bai bai, que solo tengo tres horas para dormir XD

Los jamo y nos estamos leyendo ;3


	2. Souji, el pequeño samurai 2

Oli 7u7 Al fin … -inserte ángeles cantando Aleluya- ¡Al fin he actualizado mi fic sobre el pequeñín!

Lo siento por demorar tanto, además de mi vagancia, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo (y cuando tenía, escribía lo que fuera menos esto, kill me, please TvT) y mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas, la verdad, quería actualizar mucho antes, pero tuve algunos problemas de inspiración. Desde ahora Kagu cree que va a actualizar más seguido, pero no lo crean mucho que ella se conoce, hoy cree una cosa y mañana otra, así que... mejor ni hablo ,(

Nah, en realidad trataré de hacerlo ;3

 ** _Aclaraciones_** :

OoC porque yolo!!! Agsfadhgasfdjahgsd!!! Trataré de que sea lo más leve posible.

Semi-AU

Sougo- 31 años

Kagura- 27 años

Souji- 6 años

Las edades de los demás personajes también varían, obvio, al igual que la ships y los hijos de cada cual. Pero solo aclaro la de ellos que son los protagonistas y que se sepa que Kagura tuvo a Souji en edad de dar a luz, no sea que me vaya a llevar la ONU. Aunque igual me va a llevar por los lemon que vendrán sdsgdfasdgjhgdkasj 7u7

Los personajes que utilizo, menos Souji, y los demás niños, en caso de que hayan más, que son de mi total manipulación, no son de mi propiedad, y Gintama tampoco, son de Hideaki Sorachi-sensei.

 **Agradecimientos** a LOLI Samurái por darle a Souji la Kawai apariencia que tiene e inspiración a mí.

 **Souji, el pequeño samurái.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _Por KawaiiKagu_**

Souji había llegado corriendo al Shinsengumi y se había prendido a la pierna de Hijikata que estaba haciendo la guardia, dejando todos los mocos que pudo en el pantalón del hombre, no por nada era hijo de Okita Sougo, molestar a Hijikata era casi la primera ley de su casa, y él la cumplía en todo momento que se le daba la oportunidad.

\- ¡Oi! - Hijikata sacudía la pierna de la sorpresa para intentar quitarse de encima el pequeño bulto, ¿un niño perdido a esa hora? - ¡Tú, mocoso! ¡¿Crees qué estas son horas de andar por ahí...?!- logró desprenderlo y cargarlo agarrándolo por las axilas- Pero si tú eres... ¡Souji!

\- ¡Hijikata-saaan! - el niño se le tiró encima aun llorando y esta vez se le prendió del cuello, con una fuerza que tal pareciera que quería partírselo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - quiso saber el del flequillo de V intentado, nuevamente, librarse del fuerte agarre.

\- ¡Muere, muere, muere!

\- PERO ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿A ESO VINISTE?! ¡¡¡Suelta...!!!- en un arrebato, logró quitarlo de su cuello y ponerlo en la misma posición que antes, cara a cara, Souji lo miró sollozando aún- ¿Qué haces acá a esta hora? ¿Viniste con tu padre?

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ESE IDIOTA ARU!!!

¿Aru? Hijikata se sorprendió, el niño solo decía eso cuando se enojaba mucho o estaba muy triste, o cuando cualquier otra emoción no lo dejaba controlar su vocabulario. Muchas veces él había estado presente cuando Sougo le decía al mocoso que ese aru asqueroso lo convertiría en una perra china como su madre. Claro, Souji ni entendía bien a que se refería su papá con esto, ni nunca él se lo pudo explicar tampoco porque no más decirlo, su madre le volaba arriba a asesinarlo gritando que ¡¿Qué mierda le estás enseñando al niño, sádico pendejo?! y la pelea empezaba. De todas formas, el niño no creía que convertirse en una perra china fuera algo bueno, el preferiría mil veces ser un sádico pendejo como su padre, así le había dicho una vez al mismo Toshi, por lo que intentaba no decir aru nunca.

Hijikata aún lo siguió mirando un rato con el ceño fruncido, resopló y se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Vamos...Cálmate y explícanos a todos.

-Hum...- dijo el niño calmando su llanto mientras agarraba el kimono de Hijikata entre sus manitas y lo apretaba, la verdad, la idea era usarlo para limpiarse los mocos, cosa que hizo sin ningún pudor.

\- ¡Oie!

\- Cállate, Idiokata-san. Eres idiota por gritar tanto- le replicó el castañito sin dejar de hacerlo.

\- Tch...- Hijikata se resignó, le dio al niño una palmadita en la espalda y se dirigió a hablar con Kondo del tema. Él era mejor con los niños, seguro le sacaba toda información al pequeño.

Isao se encontraba sentado en el pasillo que quedaba frente a su cuarto observando la hermosa Luna de esa noche y bebiendo sake. Hacía mucho no se relajaba. No es que vivir con Otae lo cansara o algo. Él la amaba con toda su alma, disfrutaba estar con ella. Había utilizado su vida para conquistarla. Solo que ella no era precisamente lo que se dice una ama de casa común, y desde que estaba embarazada (hacía ya tres meses) Kondo tenía más trabajo con ella que con el Shinsengumi mismo. Aun así, él se alegraba, ya era hora, hasta Sougo había sacado su retoño primero, y era mucho más joven. Pero, esa noche, que estaba de guardia y, por obligación, tenía que quedarse en el cuartel con los demás, decidió tomarse un respiro.

-Qué belleza de Luna...-se quedó embobado un rato- ¡Oh! Le diré a Sougo para que se la enseñe a la Chinita, que a ella le gustan estas cosas jijiji...- dejó el sake y metió su mano por entre el kimono para sacar su celular y vió que lo tenía en silencio y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas recientes del mismo Sougo- ¿Qué querría? Igual lo voy a llamar ahora...- marcó el número del castaño y pegó el celular a su oído y entonces...

¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Kondo se giró en dirección al grito aun con el teléfono dando timbre y pegado a su oído, y vió que Hijikata venía corriendo adelante y Souji atrás con un palo lleno de espinas con las claras intenciones de golpear al vice-comandante- ¿Toshi? ¡¿Souji-chan!?

-¡¡¡KONDO-SAAAN!!!- Hijikata resbaló y rodó por la madera, dando vueltas hasta llegar al lado de Isao, quién lo miró sorprendido mientras se retorcía en el suelo, luego miró al niño, que se había detenido justo frente a él, con el palo en alto y sollozando de nuevo.

En ese momento, sintió que la llamada era levantada del otro lado:

\- ¿S-Sougo? - dijo Kondo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente y le temblaba el ojo derecho- ¿Por qué está Souji-chan aquí a esta hora y llorando?

-No te preocupes, Kondo-san. Es una larga historia, mañana te cuento.

\- ¿Ustedes están bien allá?

-Que sí...solo cuídamelo hasta mañana, buenas noches.

Cortante como siempre, Sougo colgó sin darle tiempo a indagar más del tema. Kondo bajó el teléfono miró al niño que seguía frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad ¿hablabas con mi papi inútil? Kondo decidió ignorar esto y se dirigió a Hijikata que ya se había levantado del suelo y ahora se rascaba el cabello para aliviar el dolor del cabezazo que se había dado contra el suelo.

-Toshi...

\- Kondo-san, que bueno que te encontré rápidamente, sino ese demonio del infierno me habría...

-Si, si. Toshi, eso lo vi... ¿Qué es esto? - cargó al niño agarrándolo por la solapa del kimono y lo apuntó como si fuera una cosa mientras el menor lo miraba y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tío Kondi, lo que pasa es que estoy descargando mi ira con Hijibastardo debido a que papi es muy fuerte y no puedo pegarle a él- luego de esto, el niño se dio cuenta de que halagaba al mayor de los Okita y se tapó la boca frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya...ahora Toshi...tu versión...

Hijikata prendió un cigarrillo, le dio una calada y se preparó para narrar los hechos fatídicos que le habían arruinado la noche.

-Bueno, estaba haciendo mi ronda nocturna y él- apuntó al niño- llegó de la nada, se me prendió del pie sin decir una palabra, intentó estrangularme luego, luego se limpió los mocos en mi kimono y luego, sacó ese palo de quién sabe dónde y empezó a perseguirme alegando que me mataría.

Como siempre, preciso y rápido. Kondo no se sorprendió de la historia, en definitiva, el chiquitín era hijo de Sougo, ¿Qué más podía esperar de él? Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Souji se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Incluso me tocaste el trasero, Hijipervertido. El mundo estará mejor sin un degenerado pedófilo como tú. Así que, ya que de todas formas seré policía, erradicaré ese mal. En cuanto a tus homosexualidades, a nadie le importan, menos a mí, te vas a tocarle eso a Abuelito Gin, si quieres, sino, te jodes- los discursos ofensivos de Souji no dejaban de ser sorprendentes, a pesar de los padres que tenía, era mucho más elocuente que Kagura y Sougo, eso sí.

\- ¡¿Souji-chan?! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste eso?!- Kondo se sobresaltó, siendo ignorado de todas formas.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE TOCÓ AHÍ?! ¡ESTABA INTENTANDO ANIMARTE PALMEÁNDOTE LA ESPALDA! ¡¡¡LA ESPALDA!!!

\- ¿Quién necesita tus ánimos? Tsk...- desvió la mirada y escupió con expresión de yakuza.

-¡¡¡VENÍAS HECHANDO LÁGRIMAS Y MOCOS HASTA POR EL...!!!-Kondo le golpeó el hombro para calmarlo, Hijikata suspiró y se intentó sedar, ¿qué iba a ganar peleando con un niño? - Te lo dejo a ti... Ya ha sido suficiente por una noche...- dijo y salió andando para su cuarto, se aseguraría de cerrar con llave hasta las ventanas esa noche- Ten una buena noche...o al menos inténtalo.

Cuando Hijikata estuvo fuera de vista, Kondo sentó a Souji en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Tenía que conocer el asunto si quería arreglar la situación.

-Y bien... ¿por qué llorabas?

\- Me dolía un dedo...-mintió en vano el niño inflando las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

-Souji-chan...nadie se escapa de casa por un dedo y tampoco llora así por...

-Me peleé con papi aru...- soltó así tajante con aru y todo, él sabía bien que era inútil intentar ocultarle algo a Kondo.

-Ah, eso era, lo imaginé...son iguales jajajaja...

\- No lo somos...-la mirada del niño se ensombreció y cayó hacia el suelo mientras él jugaba con sus dedos, las lágrimas estaban ahí otra vez, Kondo lo dejó desahogarse- No nos parecemos aru. Si fuera como él, podría luchar a su lado sin importar mi edad, justo cómo él hacía con ustedes.

\- Souji-chan...

\- ¡Es cierto! Ese idiota... se va de misión solo siempre, no me lleva ni aunque me arrodille y llore. Y luego...-se restregó los ojos antes de que las lágrimas salieran- siempre vuelve a casa herido, cansado y eso no me gusta...-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, intentó con rapidez salvar la situación, no sea que su tío Gorilla pensara que a él le preocupaba su viejo inútil o algo- No me gusta que acapare toda la atención de mami aru- ya no aguantó más y los sollozos lo hicieron llorar sin querer- Si me dejara ir con él no pasaría eso...porque yo...

-Souji-chan- Kondo lo rodeó por el hombro con su mano y lo atrajo hacia él- No te preocupes, tu papá ¿sabes? Siempre ha sido un mocoso malcriado, más que tú jajaja, y tú eres duro de roer-le revolvió el pelo al niño con su mano- Y ha pasado por mucho debido a eso...Es normal que no quiera que pases por nada malo, te quiere mucho ¿sabes? No paraba de sonreír como idiota cuando naciste ajaja y mira que él no es de reír mucho...

Souji solo escuchaba callado lo que Kondo decía mientras sentía algo de sueño. Justo lo mismo que su padre le había dicho en casa. Solo que, cuando Kondo lo decía, sonaba más relajante por alguna razón. No por gusto su padre siempre buscaba a ese hombre cuando necesitaba consejo, en eso se parecía mucho al abuelito Gin. Kondo proseguía:

-Es más, creo que empezó a sonreír sinceramente cuando naciste... ¿o fue cuando se hizo pareja de la chinita?... Bueno, desde que tu tía Mitsuba... - Kondo de quedó pensativo cuando de repente sintió al niño cabecear y parpadear- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes sueño? Supongo que sí, es tarde. Vamos, vas a dormir en la habitación que era de Sougo...

\- ¡Ni muerto!

\- Vamos, no pretenderás dormir con Toshi ¿verdad? - la expresión de guacala que hizo el niño lo hizo el reír- ¿Ves?

-Prefiero el cuarto del viejo inútil...

-Pos vamos allá...- Kondo lo cargó y lo llevó hasta la alcoba, lo dejó dentro y se despidió para seguir su guardia, mañana sería un día largo, mejor disfrutaba la paz que le quedaba esa noche.

Una vez dentro de la habitación que antaño fue de su padre, el pequeño Souji, antes de dormir, se dedicó a revisar una por una las gavetas de la cómoda, el armario, detrás de las colchas, todo estaba ahí. El niño se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo nuevo, listo para que él lo desmantelara. Si, desmantelar era la palabra, a la mañana, ya el muladar que habría allí no podría ser llamado habitación.

Souji entrenó con las espadas de madera de su padre, melladas de tanto uso que se les había dado, se notaba que Sougo las había utilizado desde que era un niño. El menor de los Okita dio estocadas hasta que se cansó.

Luego de aburrirse de palear con las viejas katanas, con las que apenas podía porque doblaban en tamaño a la suya de que usualmente usaba en casa, siguió revisando los rincones. Encontró un látigo, (si, un látigo), kimonos viejos, esposas, la mascarilla antigua que su papá usaba para dormir, la cual no dudó en ponerse, aunque le quedaba bastante grande y, por último, antes de caer dormido en ese mismo rincón, se encontró una tela rosa y vieja, que parecía ser... ¿ropa interior de chica? ... Souji, curioso, lo estiró y lo miró atentamente frunciendo el ceño, su padre podía ser muchas cosas, pero un pervertido no era, al menos, no que él supiera. Igual, guardaría esa sospechosa prenda y le preguntaría a su madre sobre ella, era mujer y era la esposa de su papá, blanco perfecto para reunir información.

Luego, decidió dormir todo lo que quedaba de noche con la mascarilla sobre sus ojos.

En cuanto el Sol se asomó por Edo, Kagura se levantó, tiró (literalmente) a Sougo de la cama y lo hizo vestirse a regañadientes.

\- ¡China! ¡Al menos dame de desayunar, perra! - decía Sougo mientras era empujado por Kagura fuera de su propia casa.

\- ¡No hubieras sacado a mi bebé de la casa y estuvieras desayunando aru!

\- ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! ¡El mocoso se fue porque quiso! ¡Deja de sobreprotegerlo, tiene edad para irse por ahí de noche y hacer eso y lo otro! ¡Y además, ni que me quisiera comer tu arroz con huevo asqueroso!

\- ¡Tiene seis años, pervertido, y no lo llames mocoso! ¡Y, además, es mi hijo y lo trato como quiera aru! ¡Y, solo para que lo sepas, a partir de ahora, no comes más en casa aru!

\- ¡No seas idiota, eres mi esclava, tu deber es atenderme! ¡Y el chiquillo también es mío!

\- ¡Eso no lo decías anoche aru! ¡Sádico pendejo de mierda!

\- ¡Pero ahora lo digo! ¡Lo tienes malcriado y punto!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Puedo contar con los dedos los minutos del día que estás con él aru! ¡De milagro se sabe tu nombre, no me extraña que te llame viejo aru!

\- ¡JA! ¡Habló la que se pasa el día vagueando con Danna y es mantenida por MI trabajo! ¡Y si no se sabe mi nombre es tú culpa que me llamas pendejo, chihuahua y demás frente a él! ¡Solo le das malos ejemplos!

-Sí, claro aru...Y tú eres lo más correcto del mundo, ¡¿no?!

Así iban Kagura y Sougo, a empujones y jalones de pelo por medio de la calle, mientras todos los miraban sin sorprenderse. Quien no los conociera pensaría que estaban a un paso del divorcio. Pero resulta que no había ya ciudadano en Kabuki-Cho que no conociera ya a esa famosa pareja de casados. Al crecer ellos, también lo hicieron sus fuerzas y, por ende, sus peleas eran difíciles de ignorar a esas alturas, al menos en su vecindario. Pero, al final, no importa cuánto pelearan, siempre acababan juntos, no había de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Pues no lo soy! ¡Pero así te gusta mi sadoma-

Kagura lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un hilillo de conciencia.

-Ch...China maldita...me vas pagar esta... estás así porque anoche no te di duro contra el mur... Ngh! -las patadas de la china no lo dejaban terminar las frases, aunque mejor así.

\- ¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡¿Qué ibas a decir justo ahora?! ¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Desgraciado! - Kagura lo pateaba desde arriba sin dejarlo levantarse del suelo- ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato aru! ¡De hoy no pasas, sádico! ¡Eso te lo juro!

La bermellón estaba furiosa, iba a aprovechar la desfavorable situación del sádico para darle el golpe final de una vez y por todas, ¡por Dios que lo haría! Si Gintoki no hubiera aparecido detrás de ella y la hubiera aguantado antes de que le propinara la patada que le estaba preparando, Sougo se la habría pasado realmente mal.

-Oi...Kagura-chan ¿Qué haces? Al fin logré que alguien que no soy yo gaste el dinero que te comes, no lo mates...- decía el recién llegado sosteniendo a Kagura por los hombros mientras esta forcejeaba para seguir con lo suyo- Si lo aniquilas como el gusano roba impuestos que es, vamos a tenernos que comer incluso a Sadaharu, mi billetera no va a poder contigo y el mocoso...

-Danna ¿me acabas de llamar gusano? - se molestó Sougo desde el suelo, intentando levantarse.

\- ¿Admites que robas impuestos? ¿eh?

Desde que Kagura se había ido a vivir con Sougo, Gintoki le guardaba cierto rencor por llevarse lejos a su niña, a pesar de lo mucho que comiera la extrañaba. La necesitaba para sus trabajos y, para colmo, el sádico se había atrevido a dejarle su semilla. La ira de Kamui y Umibouzu no había sido algo fácil de sobrevivir. Lo único que le agradecía Gintoki de todo esto, era que ahora nadie lo molestaba desde el armario en sus sesiones de acoso nocturnas con Sarutobi, y ver al par de mocosos casados, le había dado valor de proponerle matrimonio a la ninja, aunque aún no se casaban, ella había aceptado feliz de la vida. De ahí en fuera, Okita le había profanado a su hijita y eso no lo cambiaba ni Dios.

Volviendo al caso, Kagura se había calmado un poco y había permitido que Okita se levantara como podía del suelo.

-Gin-chan, que coincidencia aru. ¿A dónde vas aru?

-Oh, al Shinsengumi, tengo asuntos con los ladrones del gobierno, Kagura-chan.

\- Danna... deje de incluirme ahí...

-Mira, Kagura-chan- Gintoki su cubrió la boca con una mano y se acercó a susurrarle a Kagura como si fuera una vieja chismosa, Kagura hizo lo mismo, mientras ambos miraban al castaño con desprecio- Este reniega de su raza de criminales...que deshonra... me dan lástima los gorilas que lo cuidan...es muy malagradecido...Hum, Hum.

-Sí, si- la bermellón lo apoyó- es un rebelde aru. Justo como un rebelde de esos que tanto odia aru. Asqueroso. Hasta Zura es menos repulsivo aru.

\- Tampoco te pases...- dijo Gintoki con mirada de asco, no por defender a Sougo, sino recordando todos los aprietos en los que el Joui peludo lo metía- Y cambiando de situación- mientras menos se hablara de Zura mejor para el peliplata- Qué cosa esa de que van juntos al cuartel, nunca lo acompañas.

-Ah...-respondió Kagura recordando todo y poniendo su cara de psicópata otra vez- Eso...

Inmediatamente Gintoki se giró a cogerla con el sádico, que hasta ese momento había estado oyendo en silencio cada una de las blasfemias que decían de su persona, y lo tomó por la solapa del uniforme.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, cabroncete? ¿Hu? - Gintoki lo miraba por encima levantando su labio superior a más no poder para parecer rudo y levantando, también todo lo que podía, la solapa del policía.

-No le hice nada- Okita lo miraba con su cara de póker de siempre- Ya sabes que es bien berrinchuda, Danna...no te la tomes en serio...y ¿podrías soltarme?

-No, no, no.…No puedes ignorar las preguntas de papá, Sofa-kun, responde...

\- Es Sougo... ¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre? Aun no eres calvo... ¿O acaso te estás quedando calvo? ¿Te quieres quedar calvo, Danna? ¿Tus pelos de alambre son una peluca acaso? ¿ha?

\- ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS PELOS DE ALAMBRE, MOCOSO?!

Kagura los golpeó para evitar otro numerito público y, una vez separados los dos idiotas, procedió a explicar la situación que tenían con el niño al permanentado. Claro, lo hizo sonar de forma que toda la culpa cayera sobre Sougo, bueno, tampoco era mentira del todo. Para cuando Kagura terminó, a duras penas, debido a las interrupciones estúpidas y los intentos de pelear de su esposo y su casi padre, de explicar todo al peliplata ya habían llegado a la entrada del Shinsengumi.

Sougo se despidió de ellos alegando que tenía asuntos que atender y que luego resolvería el problema con el mocoso malcriado. Kagura se negó a esto, su hijo iba primero que cualquier otro asunto, pero cedió ante la promesa del castaño de arreglarlo todo cuanto antes y la urgencia de su trabajo en su nueva investigación de mafia, recordando que este asunto tenía al oficial verdaderamente preocupado.

Lo despidió con un beso de pocas ganas, dos o tres gritos y caminó a buscar a su hijo acompañada de Gintoki.

Souji hacía rato que había despertado, a pesar de que era de dormir bastante (por herencia, vamos), en su casa la guerra empezaba temprano, así que nunca dormía más de hasta las 7:00 a.m. Ese día había dormido más porque nadie lo despertó peleando ni rompiendo las paredes a puñetas. Inconscientemente, el niño extrañó un poco su despertador casero que eran sus padres peleando por cualquier estupidez.

Apenas despertó, miró a todos lados, se acomodó como pudo la mascarilla de dormir sobre la cabeza y salió al pasillo. Entonces recordó la braga que había encontrado la noche anterior, entró a buscarla y, una vez la tuvo en las manos, volvió a salir para investigar sobre ella cuando pudiera, cerrando la puerta del desastre de desorden que había hecho la noche anterior.

Con pasos pequeños, aun restregándose los ojos, y bostezando, emprendió camino por el pasillo que daba al dojo de entrenamiento, con la idea de acabar con cuantos oficiales estuvieran ahí, después de todo, a eso había ido al Shinsengumi en primer lugar, y de ahí no se iría hasta que lo lograra.

Justo frente al Dojo, pudo ver con sus recién abiertos ojos a Kondo y Hijikata sentados afuera, hablando con Gintoki de algo, mejor dicho, discutiendo, como siempre pasaba cuando Gin y el mayora se juntaban, ya de por sí esto lo alegró, y también estaba... ¡Su mami!

A la carrera se dirigió al cuarteto y, pasando por al lado de Kondo, brincando sobre la cabeza de Hijikata, se prendió del cuello de la bermellón, que ni siquiera lo había visto y lo abrazó fuerte cuando lo vio pegado a ella como una garrapata se pega a Sadaharu.

\- ¡Mami! - en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa gigante.

\- ¡Sou-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Llegaste a salvo aquí anoche aru? - Kagura lo apretó al punto de que Souji se puso azul y empezó a patalear, logró soltarse un poco, tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso a contestar como todo un Okita aun siendo cargado por ella.

\- ¡No te preocupes, mami! A pesar de ser todos gorilas me trataron bien. Solo que tuve que dormir en la habitación que era de mi papi tonto con todo y sus malas vibras y que Hijikata-san intentó aprovecharse de mi debilidad y manosearme apenas me vió llegar. Aléjate de él hasta que papi lo mate, mami, es un peligro para esta sociedad- le respondió convencido mientras él y su madre miraban a Hijikata con desprecio y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Apenas te levantas y ya me estás difamando! ¡Te dije que no intenté manosearte! - Hijikata escupió su cigarro para defenderse, apuntando al mocoso infame con un dedo- ¿¡Le vas a decir eso a cada persona que veas?! ¡¿Hu?!

\- ¡Soujiii-chan! - Gintoki se había lanzado a Kagura con un llanto sobreactuado de primera categoría, quitándoselo a ella de los brazos y dejándolo en el suelo, se arrodilló a su altura y le puso las manos sobre los hombros al niño- ¡¿Qué te hizo este bastardo?! ¡Ahhh! ¡Todos sabíamos que era un degenerado, pero no que llegaría a este punto! - empezó a tocar al niño por todos lados y este empezó a reír por las cosquillas que el permanentado le causaba en algunas partes- ¡¿Dónde fue?! ¡¿Dónde te manoseó?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

\- ¡¡¡TÚ SI QUE LO ESTÁS MANOSEANDO!!!- estalló Hijikata que veía la escena con asco.

Mientras Gintoki y Hijikata tenían formado su pleito agarrando cada uno el cuello del otro, Souji se salió de en medio y aprovechó para pararse frente a Kondo y su madre, que lo miraron con cierta curiosidad, y, con su mirada inocente, sacó la pantsu rosa que traía, la estiró y la alzó para que ambos la vieran:

\- ¡Encontré esto en el cuarto de papá!

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltaron Kondo y Kagura al mismo tiempo.

Kondo solo se temía que Sougo tuviera algún fetiche raro, pero la bermellón recordaba muy bien esa prenda. Era la que usó cuando el chihuahua bastardo le robó su flor, justo en la habitación de él, a sus tiernos 18 años. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí aun? ¡Lo mataría por guardar eso!

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!- Gritó Kagura toda roja y le arrebató la ropa interior a su hijo, agarrándolo por un hombro e inclinándose en su oído a espaldas de Kondo- ¡¿Me puedes decir cómo encontraste eso aru?!

\- Estaba tirado en una esquina... ¿Es tuyo, mami?

\- S-si...

\- ¡Ahhh! - Souji volvió a quitársela y la observó como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro- Me la quedo...

\- ¡¿Para qué la quieres?!- Kagura seguía debatiéndose toda roja.

Cuando Souji le fue a contestar fue levantado por las axilas por Gintoki de nuevo, y de nuevo estaba frente a frente con Hijikata:

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste profanar semejante carita!?

\- ¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?!

La verdad, ya Souji se estaba aburriendo de joder a Hijikata, y los dramas de su abuelito Gin lo tenían hasta el último pelo de su antenita. Así que decidió cortar por lo fácil:

\- ¡Oh! Abuelito Gin me acaba de intentar manosearme también- dijo con desgano y sus ojos de pez muerto.

\- ¡¿Qué dices mocoso?!- Gintoki lo sacudió, se sentía traicionado.

\- ¡¿Ves que se lo inventa todo?!- se defendió Toshi con satisfacción encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

\- ¡¿Cómo osas llamarme viejo?!- el peliplata lo volteó para quedar de cara a él aun cargándolo.

Hijikata escupió por enésima vez el cigarro que acababa de encender.

\- ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE TE IMPORTA!? – Hijikata fue ignorado olímpicamente por el par.

\- Solo dije abuelito...- se defendía el pequeño haciendo boca de pato.

\- ¡Es lo mismo, enano! - Gintoki lo zarandeó.

\- ¡No me llames enano, vejete!

\- ¡Es lo que eres! ¡Enano como tu insufrible padre! ¡Oh, no, incluso eres más enano!

\- ¡No me compares con él aru! - decía Souji mientras le sacaba la lengua a Gintoki, aunque, muy en el fondo, si lo alegraba la comparación.

Kagura, que había convencido a Kondo para intentar quitarle la pantsu de la mano al niño en lo que discutía con Gintoki, intentaba lograr su objetivo sin mucho éxito, soportada por el gorila, quien prefería no meterse en asuntos ajenos por su propio bien, por lo que ayudaba callado y riendo de las ocurrencias de los demás, definitivamente todo era más animado cuando había mucha gente alrededor.

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar enano, Danna? ¿Hoy es el día de insultar a Okita Sougo?

Al escuchar su voz, Kagura y Souji miraron rápidamente hacia él. Okita venía caminando con desgano con las manos en los bolsillos, con su cara de póker de siempre, mirando a todos los presentes, pero sin hacer contacto visual con su hijo. Kagura notó eso e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Sougo también la ignoró.

-Kondo-san... esto...- le mostró unos documentos a Isao, que notaba la tensión, pero aun así atendió al castaño fingiendo que no- Es lo más reciente de la investigación, ¿no?

-S-si...- Kondo miraba a Kagura y el niño, por alguna razón, Sougo actuaba como si no estuvieran ahí y eso no terminaría bien- Sougo...- lo jaló de la manga y le habló al oído- Ayer me dijiste que estaban bien... ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa?

El castaño se quedó pensativo un momento y justo cuando iba a hablar, Souji saltó de los brazos de Gintoki y fue hacia él, dándole una leve patadita en la pantorrilla. Le molestaba que lo ignorara así, se lo demostró con la mirada seria que le dedicó y sus mofletes ligeramente inflados. Su corazoncito latía rápido, nunca había discutido con él como la noche anterior después de todo.

Sougo suspiró, se agachó frente al niño, que lo miraba fijo, y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. Souji se alivió, esperó una bien merecida disculpa por parte de Sougo. Pero eso no pasó. En lugar de eso, el mayor de los Okita apretó levemente su cabello y lo miró con los ojos más enfadados con lo que lo había mirado en su vida. Era una mirada que calaba los huesos a quien tuviera que enfrentarla, aterradora. El niño retrocedió unos pasos y se le aguaron los ojos sin querer. Kagura inmediatamente lo abrigó entre su vestido y le apretó los hombros para reconfortarlo, mientras el niño miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida (cualquier cosa menos los ojos de ira de su padre) y ella miraba con el mismo enfado, o más, a Okita. Se supone que se iba a disculpar, ¿no?

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a meterse en la tensión hasta que el capitán de la primera división se retiró, con las manos en los bolsillos, justo como había venido, sin recoger los documentos de vuelta incluso, desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo.

-Kagura...- Gintoki fue el primero en dirigirse a la bermellón luego de eso, pero ella lo ignoró, le tiró encima al niño a él con cuidado y fue tras Sougo con un paso rápido que hacía ver muy bien lo enfadada que estaba, desapareciendo justo tras la misma esquina por donde se había ido él.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien, no sería nada bueno que empezaran una pelea de las de ellos allí, pero ¿quién se iba a meter? La verdad, daban miedo actualmente. Hijikata, Kondo y Gintoki solo decidieron quedarse a esperar que pasara lo que pasara. Primero que nada, estaba el niño. Lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era tratar de hacerlo no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, el pequeño tampoco parecía haber visto a sus padres así de enojados antes, si bien estaba adaptado a que pelearan a toda hora, la situación parecía seria.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

Como siempre digo, gracias a quienes leen y comentan mis fics, de corazón, sus comentarios me animan mucho XD

En cuanto al drama familiar, no se preocupen que no va a durar mucho, pienso terminar con él en el capítulo 3, o sea el que viene. Mi idea nunca fue hacer drama de todos modos y tampoco quiero tener a papi, mami y nene sin hablarse durante todo el fic, pero es que el drama me sale solo alv (/0-0)/ jajajaja! Veamos en qué acaba la cosa 7u7

Sin más, me despido –inserte corazoncitos y brishitos-

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
